regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 045
Recap Day 23 Fenric leaves Ansdreth and heads South-East towards Lurksund down the snow covered roads. Along the road south someone shoots arrows at Fenric the a voice shouts out demanding Fenric drop his money the move on. Fenric puts down a pouch of Pork Rinds on the ground instead then he runs away. Late in the day Fenric arrives in Lurksund and stays at a tavern. The farmers inside talk about how their crops are destroyed. Fenric asks the locals about about the Yetis, and the locals say all trade has stopped because of them. They also mention floating ice creatures that also attack. Day 24 Fenric sets out on the road from Lurksund and arrives in Marmaan near the end of the day. Fenric heads for "The Goofy Dog". The Goofy Dog is more crowded than usual with the locals gathering for warmth. One side of the bar has the usual mercenaries and the other side of the bar are the locals. Fenric pays Diagon to sleep in the common room later. There is news the local farm animals have been killed and mercenaries have been hired to protect the livestock in exchange for food. A witness describes a yeti drag away his cow. Day 25 Fenric wakes up the next day and finds that Gitech is working as a kitchen hand. After catching up, Gitech makes Fenric some breakfast. Diagon then arrives and gives Fenric directions to Lord Brightball's estate so he can deliver his report. Fenric heads out to the estate, but along the way he comes across a floating crystal that is a foot-and-a-half tall. Fenric takes notes on it when it attacks him. Fenric smashes it into pieces with his quarterstaff, swung like a baseball bat. Fenric continues to travel and arrives at Lord Brightball's Manor House and is let in by the guards. He warns the guards about the "Ice Grenade" he ran into. The guards says they have been spotted, but they have been keeping their distance. Lord Brightball arrives in the sitting room and Fenric gives his report. Lord Brightball is pleased for the report and hires Fenric to lead a mission into the Maw to deal with the Wizard and the Magic Artefact causing the weather change. He gives Fenric a fund to hire experts in the maw to make sure the mission is a success. Fenric returns to "The Goofy Dog" and gathers Rockbreaker then they both leave town and head up the road to the North-West. Along the road they are ambushed by a Yeti. Fenric tries to sleep it, but the spell fails. Fenric distracts the yeti with the magic fire sword as Rockbreaker kills it from behind with his axe. The two arrives late in the day in Lurksund. Rockbreaker and Fenric show off the yeti trophy they got in the tavern. a group of farmers from the north side of town hire Rockbreaker and Fenric to hunt down some yeti and to get back 2 of their children. Fenric visits a Doctor and gets some healing poultice. Day 26 Fenric and Rockbreaker head to the farms where the yeti attacks occurred. The farmer who lost his sons, Hdmi, shows the party the direction his sons had gone. They find the tracks and follow them. Down the tracks they find the site of a battle with a blood stain on the ground with a severed hand on the ground. They then find 2 sets of Yeti tracks. The party head down the new yeti tracks. After 3 hours they find a cave. The party head into the cave and run into 2 yeti. Fenric casts a Greese Spell on the Yeti, making them slip over. Rockbreaker charges in and kills the yeti. They head deeper into the cave. The path forks and they head left. Down the left path is a the sleeping large mother yeti. Fenric tries to cast a useful spell with 'Nahal's Reckless Dweomer' but it fails and it just wakes the yeti up. Fenric and Rockbreaker retreat. They hide around a corner as the large yeti rushes past. The party return to the fork and take the other path. It is an icy spiral path downwards to an empty chamber flooded with frozen water. The pair climb back up the icy spiral path back to the fork in the cave. They make too much noise and are spotted by the large Yeti. Rockbreaker is knocked out. Fenric flails wildly with the magic fire sword. The giant yeti slips over and slides down the corkscrew, knocking Rockbreaker and Fenric down with it. Fenric gets up first and attacks the large yeti with the magic sword in the back. The yeti retreats. Fenric stablises the unconscious Rockbreaker. Fenric runs back to town for help. On the way back to town Fenric runs into another floating ice crystal, but manages to evade it's attacks. Fenric recruits 4 people to come with him back to the ice cave. They go inside and attack the wounded Mother Yeti and kill it. In the Mother Yeti's room are the dead bodies of the Hdmi's Two Sons and the body of a dead spellcaster and a fighter, the former adventurers from a few days ago. After looting, the party carry the unconscious Rockbreaker and the dead back to town. Fenric takes Rockbreaker to the healer to recover. At the tavern Fenric talks up Rockbreaker's heroism to the crowd. Exp: 2246 exp (+224.6 exp for 10% bonus) Fenric Levels up to Level 3 HP +1 (Total 5 HP) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes